disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1934
debuts in The Wise Little Hen.]] Production *After dinner one evening, Walt Disney reveals his plan to make Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs to his key animators, acting out every part in front of them and estimating the budget (incorrectly) at $250,000. *August 9 - The first outline for Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is prepared. *September - Adriana Caselotti first auditions for the voice of Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *October 3 - Story meeting for Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: :*Music in Your Soup :*The bed building sequence :*Snow White teaching the Dwarfs how to say their prayers :*The Prince being taken to the Dungeon of the Queen's Castle :*Sleepy traps the fly in Snow White's glass coffin :*The final chase of the Witch is planned out more or less as it will appear in the final film :*Title cards will be used to show the passage of time. *October 9 - Story meeting for Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: :*The Seven Dwarfs are named Wheezy, Jumpy, Baldy, Grumpy, Happy, Doc and Sleepy - other dwarfs are also suggested, including Hickey, Gabby, Nifty, Sniffy, Lazy, Puffy, Stuffy, Shorty, Wheezy, Burpy, Dizzy and Dopey. :*The seven dwarfs' discovery of Snow White in their cottage :*The scene in which the raven falls into the skull after seeing the Witch :*The poisoned comb is included in the story at this point; when it fails the Witch captures the Prince :*Snow White kissing the dwarfs goodbye :*The Prince's escape from the Queen's Castle *October 13 - Story meeting for Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: :*Discussion as to whether the Queen should be fat and comical or beautiful and sinister :*Running gag with Sleepy and the fly :*Huntsman's attempt to kill Snow White to be treated as a shadow effect against a large rock *October 15 - Story meeting for Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: :*Grumpy's reaction to the poisoned comb. :*The dwarfs singing Snow White a song they haven't sung in years :*The Queen's capture of the Prince *November 2 - A memo is circulated at the studio offtering $5.00 for every gag submitted and ultimately used in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Character Debuts *June 9 - Donald Duck *August 11 - Clara Cluck Theatrical releases Shorts *January 13 - The China Shop *January 13 - Shanghaied *February 10 - The Grasshopper and the Ants *February 17 - Camping Out *March 3 - Playful Pluto *March 24 - Funny Little Bunnies *April 14 - The Big Bad Wolf *May 19 - Gulliver Mickey *June 9 - The Wise Little Hen *June 16 - Mickey's Steamroller *July 14 - The Flying Mouse *August 11 - Orphan's Benefit *September 1 - Peculiar Penguins *September 29 - Mickey Plays Papa *November 3 - The Goddess of Spring *November 17 - The Dognapper *December 15 - Two-Gun Mickey People Births *June 16 - Bill Cobbs - Actor *July 8 - Marty Feldman - Comedian and writer *July 10 - Jerry Nelson - Muppet performer *July 28 - Bud Luckey - Story artist and voice actor *November 13 - Garry Marshall - Actor and director *December 9 - Judi Dench - Actress 1934